dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortnite Squad vs PUBG Squad
This is a What-If? DBX fight written by AKGamer99 Description 2 squadrons of record-breaking games will go toe-to-toe against each other, in a fight to see who is number one! Fight camp for the Fortnite squad is seen, with 2 defaults sitting nearby. 2 other Fortnite defaults drag a beaten and injured PUBG Squad Leader over to their squad leader, throwing him on the ground. The leader gets up then points a pistol at the hostages face Fortnite Squad Leader: Tell us where your squadmates are, or we'll throw you into the storm over there. gun in a gesture to the right, showing the purple mist nearby FSL: Its stopped moving since we're the only ones left, now tell us where your squad is the barrel of the gun at the PUBG Leader now. PSL: in the FSL's face FSL: spit off of face Alright then, you've sealed your fate the 2 defaults drag the PUBG Leader to the Storm, The PUBG Squad can be seen in the background, one runs off from the other 2 to pick off any stragglers, one dual wielding pistols places an explosive near a pathway to the Fortnite camp, and a squad member with a sniper rifle takes aim at a Fortnite member Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!!! PUBG Squad Sniper fires the gun, downing one of the defaults dragging the PSL, before a Fortnite squad member can revive her, the PUBG Sniper fires again, killing the downed Fornite member Fortnite: 3 left, 1 dead. PUBG: 4 left, 0 dead PUBG Leader gets up and begins to run towards his team as the Fortnite squad begins to pick up an assault rifle and an AK47, while the leader grabs the SCAR. The 2 teams begin firing, with a Fortnite member managing to down a PUBG Squad Member with a machine gun. the downed PUBG member shouts at his team to leave him, while he begins firing off at the opponents, downing a Fortnite member Fortnite: 2 alive, 1 down, 1 dead. PUBG: 3 alive, 1 down, 0 dead PUBG member then bleeds out, the Fortnite member is revived, and they promptly resume chase Fortnite: 3 alive, 1 dead. PUBG: 3 alive, 1 dead PUBG member that stayed behind then sees rustling in a nearby bush, the PUBG Leader pops out of the bush. The PUBG member throws the Beretta he was carrying at the Leader in order to give him a fighting chance. They both begin running towards the PUBG jeep as gunshots can be heard in the distance. A spike trap is then triggered, catching the PUBG squad member as the leader stares in horror, unable to help his friend. The PUBG member then hands his machine gun over to the Leader, before dying. Fortnite: 3 remaining, 1 dead. PUBG: 2 remaining, 2 dead PUBG Leader sees a Fortnite member running towards him with the AK47. The PUBG Leader fires the entire mag into the Fortnite member, downing her. The PUBG Leader then pulls out the Beretta he was given, squats down at the Default, flicks her off, then kills her with a headshot Fortnite: 2 remaining, 2 dead. PUBG: 2 remaining, 2 dead PUBG Sniper sees her leader running towards her, she then promptly takes aim and downs the Fortnite leader. Both remaining PUBG Squad members then begin running again. The Fortnite leader is revived and given a Slurp Jug, and then they resume chase. ground near the Fortnite Leader explodes, killing his last teammate and knocking him back, only able to avoid being downed because of the Slurp Jug. The Fortnite Leader sees his health is somewhat low and uses a medpack, then continues chasing the PUBG Squad Fortnite: 1 remaining, 3 dead. PUBG: 2 remaining, 2 dead PUBG Squad Sniper: Keep going! Sniper stops then pulls out an SMG, she begins firing at the FSL, however it doesn't seem to phase him. She runs out of ammo as the FSL then downs her, and begins to execute the Sniper with a pistol. The Squad Leader turns back, and notices the Storm has moved closer. He notices a shotgun on the ground Fortnite: 1 alive, 3 dead. PUBG: 1 alive, 1 downed, 2 dead Fortnite Leader pulls the trigger a couple of times, speeding up the Snipers bleeding out, but before he can finish her off, he is shot repeatedly by the PUBG Leader with a Shotgun, quickly draining away his remaining shield, before being knocked back into the Storm Fortnite Leader screams in agony as his remaining health is slowly burned away by the Storm, and he eventually crawls out of the radius of the toxic purple smog. Fortnite: 1 downed, 3 dead. PUBG: 1 alive, 1 downed, 2 dead) Fortnite Squad Leader then hears the pump of a shotgun, he looks up and sees the 2 PUBG Squad members standing there, with the Leader pointing the shotgun barrel at the FSLs face. Fortnite: 1 downed, 3 dead. PUBG: 2 alive, 2 dead PUBG Leader then fires the shotgun, blowing off the FSLs head and ripping it to pieces. Fortnite: 4 dead. PUBG: 2 alive, 2 dead NUMBER 1 Banner then pops up over the 2 remaining PUBG Squad members, they both walk back to the jeep and drive away as the Storm clears DBX Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Player Unknowns Battlegrounds Category:Fortnite Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX